1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to the field of dispensing devices. In particular, the invention relates to pump dispensers for dispensing condiments, such as mayonnaise, ketchup, mustard, picante sauce, or salad dressing.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Manually operated pump dispensers have been known at least since the days of the corner drugstore, when chocolate syrup was dispensed onto ice cream sundaes. Later, pump dispensers were used to dispense ketchup onto french fries, purchased at a local hamburger shop.
Prior art pump dispensers work well with liquid contents, such as chocolate syrup and ketchup. However, when the substance to be dispensed contains solid chunks, such as picante sauce or bleu cheese dressing, the chunks tend to plug the spouts of the pumps. The prior art pumps also tend to strain out the larger solid chunks.